Forever
by AwesomeSauce76
Summary: It's time for Edward to live up to his promise to change Bella. However, what would happen if his venom had a slightly DIFFERENT effect on her? How will Edward handle Bella in the throes of the most powerful aphrodisiac in the world? EPOV,Oneshot


This is a lusty little idea developed with and dedicated to Phoenix Rising, the lucky lady who won my 'Choose Your Own Lemon' auction for The Fandom Gives Back. I had a blast writing this for her, and she liked it so much that she gave me permission to post it here for everyone else to enjoy, too.

Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight related. I only like to spend countless hours and sleepless nights filling in the nasty little blanks.

Warning: This is rated NC17 for a very good reason. If anything that might include could possibly offend you, please keep moving. If not, you are DEFINITELY in the right place!

_FOREVER_

_Today is the day._

I couldn't keep the thought from creeping unbidden into my mind as I noticed the dark hues of night beginning to fade away into softer shades of purple and blue.

I watched as the expanding patch of light on the carpet began to filter through the large window on the back wall of my bedroom. I wrapped my arms around Bella's sleeping form and pulled her closer to me, as if being near her would somehow shield us from the morning light.

_Not yet. It's still too soon._

The day that I had been dreading for months was finally upon us. Bella and I had reached an agreement that I would change her one month to the day after we got married. It had seemed long enough to wait at the time, seeing as Bella had originally wanted me to change her on our honeymoon, but now that it was actually here I found myself wanting to bargain for more time.

After our wedding, I had surprised Bella with two full weeks at my family's private island off the coast of Brazil. Because of my apprehension it had been difficult for us at first, but thanks to her tenacity we had finally managed to have ourselves a 'proper' honeymoon that kept Bella blushing at the memories and me smiling smugly to myself.

When we returned home, Bella immediately set about making her preparations. Under the guise of getting ready to move away with me to an apartment on the other side of the country for college, she spent a long time with Charlie as she finished packing up her old room.

What she was really doing was saying her goodbyes.

We intended to play out the college ruse for as long as we could, hoping that Bella would finish her newborn transition quickly and might one day be able to face her father again. I knew from experience that this was not the most probable outcome, but I saw nothing wrong with letting her stay optimistic. There was no need to burn those bridges until we came to them, and if it became too difficult for her, we had numerous 'accidental death' options ready to be put into action.

For the moment we intended to be _very busy_ adjusting to our new life on the East Coast as students and newlyweds, and hoped that he would understand if we didn't make it home for Christmas this year. Or next year either, most likely. If Charlie grew too impatient to see her again before she was recovered, we would simply have to be involved in a tragic one-car collision while driving home to Washington for a visit... or something along those lines.

Bella hated the thought of letting Charlie think that she was dead, but she finally understood that it was a definite possibility... and an eventual necessity. We couldn't exactly keep visiting in twenty years time, looking fresh out of high school while he continued to age into his sixties and seventies. It might work for a while, but it was delaying the inevitable.

We would, in fact, move away as soon as we could, but whether off to New Hampshire or traveling the world first, we hadn't decided. Esme and Carlisle would eventually leave town as well, saying that they wanted to move closer to us, or perhaps that it was too hard to stay around the memories if we did indeed have to meet our maker sooner than we'd like. Either way we would all join up as a family again sometime down the road.

Everything was in place now, and I was almost excited at the thought of finally claiming Bella as my own for eternity. Almost.

I couldn't keep my fears and doubts from warring with any pleasure I might feel at the prospect, and they ranged from the most practical to the most outlandish. Causing her unnecessary pain was always a worry, and I didn't know how on earth I was going to be able to stand seeing her in agony for three whole days, but what if something else happened? Something unforeseen?

_What if she doesn't know me after the change?_ That wouldn't happen... would it?

_What if she doesn't love me... or want me... the same way as she does now?_ I don't think that's possible.

_What if she REGRETS?_ …..

….

….

That was the thought that scared me the most.

About an hour later I felt Bella beginning to stir next to me. I knew that a part of me would miss this, having her slumber in my arms, but another part of me was excited at the thought of having someone to talk to all night. As well as... other things.

"Mmm... what time is it?" she mumbled groggily into my shoulder.

"Almost seven thirty," I replied.

"What?!" she yelped as her head popped up. "Edward, why did you let me sleep so late?"

"It's still early, love. Besides, I wanted to let you enjoy your last night of sleep. I told you last night that you should rest. It's not my fault that you stayed up half the night."

"Like hell it isn't," she muttered under her breath. She glanced up and caught me looking at her, knowing full well that I had heard her. "How was I supposed to be able to relax? Being here... like this... next to you all night? And on my last human night, too?" She stretched along my body until she was face to face with me, smiling intently as she tucked the sheets around her naked form. "I honestly don't know how I lasted as long as I did before we were married without simply attacking you in my bed." She punctuated her next words with soft kisses along my jaw. "You are simply much... too... delicious... for your own good."

I brought my hand up to cup the back of her head as her lips met mine, tangling my fingers in her hair. We kissed tenderly for a few moments before it became more heated, which in turn made her scent spike with her arousal. I couldn't keep the low growl from rumbling deep inside my chest as the intoxicating aroma permeated my senses.

_Delicious is right. Sinfully delicious. _

I felt her warm hand begin to trail its way down my abdomen, knowing exactly what she would find when she reached her destination. When her hot fingers wrapped around my erection I couldn't contain my loud gasp.

"Bella... _again?_"

"Well...," she pouted, "I was hoping we could have one more time together before... well, you know. I just can't stand the thought of not having this again for so long." I understood and agreed with everything she said, but I would have agreed to just about anything once her fingers started stroking me.

_Oh God... so good. _

"I mean... you don't even have to do anything," she whispered while sliding on top of me. "We can make this quick. I just really need you one more time."

"Bella--"

Before I could tell her that she was being crazy and that I would _always_ want another time with her as well, she straddled my hips and slid herself onto my hard shaft.

_Scorching. Wet. Heat. _

I tried to finish my thought, but it turned out to be futile once she began moving on me.

"Bella... Bella... of course I want... oh... _oh God!_"

_What the fuck was I talking about?_

I tried to keep my hands gripped tightly on the headboard behind me to keep from hurting her, but before long I was grabbing onto her firm bottom and helping to guide her movements as I barely thrust inside her.

It was getting harder and harder to restrain my movements each new time that we made love. The act was becoming more familiar, but my need for her was growing every day. The more I learned her body, the more things I wanted to be able to do to it. Bella, on the other hand, had begun getting rougher and rougher once she had learned her pain threshold... especially whenever she was on top of me.

I watched as she ground herself against me harder and harder, bucking her hips frantically and trying to control her moaning when she began reaching her peak. I could feel her warm muscles gripping me tighter from the inside and I knew that it wouldn't be long now before we were both surrendering to our release.

"Oh... _Edward!_ Yes... yes... oh God!" she panted, trying to keep her voice down. She knew it was pointless, that everyone could probably already hear us, but she hoped to be as silent as possible out of respect for the six other people inside the house.

"Bella... that's it... come for me, baby." I moaned against her throat before I kissed her skin, smelling her boiling blood calling to me beneath my lips and knowing that I wouldn't miss this agonizing torture once she was changed. I watched her come undone, her face flushing with passion and her eyes dilated with lust, and knew I was a goner. I felt the pressure building in my body as she thrashed her wet heat onto me even harder, riding out her climax. "Yes, love... that's it... fuck, you're so beautiful... I love you... I love you... oh, _fuck!_" I exploded, shooting thick ropes of fluid deep inside of her.

_Woohoo! Get some, bro! _

My eyes snapped open as soon as I heard him. Fucking _Emmett!_

_Um, Edward... I hope you two are finished because I'm coming up there to kidnap your wife. We're gonna be late. _

And now Alice.

Sometimes being able to read minds was a real pain in the ass.

"Bella, I think you better throw some clothes on," I whispered, kissing her quickly on the top of her head where she had collapsed on my chest.

"Why?" she yawned.

"Well, for one thing, if we stay here like this much longer we'll never leave."

"Mmm, sounds perfect," she purred.

"And for another thing, if you don't put some clothes on in exactly two minutes, Alice is going to barge through that door and drag you out of here stark naked."

"What?" Her head shot up. "What time is it? Oh no, I completely forgot!" She jumped up and streaked to the dresser, grabbing some old jeans and a t-shirt and running with them into the bathroom. It made for a lovely sight.

The loud knock sounded on my door about thirty seconds later.

"Just a second, Alice," I grumbled, throwing on the slacks and sweater that had been discarded by the bed last night in our haste. I opened the door to find her elfin face smirking up at me.

"Bad time, brother dear?" she giggled.

"You know damn well it is," I huffed. "What the hell are you doing here this early, anyway?"

"Don't get testy with me, Mr. Newlywed. I'm not the one who, in a sex-induced stupor, forgot our nine o'clock appointment... Bella is."

"Appointment for what?" I wondered if she noticed that I didn't deny the sex stupor allegation.

"Oh, just girl stuff. You know, a few last minute finishing touches. Nothing that would concern you." Just then Bella reappeared from the bathroom, interrupting any further questioning I would have liked. "There she is!" Alice chirped. "All ready for your big day, Bella?"

"Yeah," Bella blushed, looking down at the floor. "Sorry about running late, Alice."

"Oh, no biggie! You think I don't remember what it was like back when I was first married?"

"Actually Alice, I seem to remember _something_ holding us all up when Emmett and I were waiting to go hunting with Jasper... just last week," I couldn't resist reminding her.

"Oh, shut up." She stuck her tongue out at me as she grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her out the door. "We'll be back in a few hours."

Watching them walk away, I realized with no small amount of embarrassment that I was pouting because I didn't get a kiss goodbye. I would have chased after them, but I knew better than to get in the way of an Alice on a mission.

Rather than sit around pining while the girls were gone, I decided to put my time alone to good use and began getting my room ready for later. I changed the bed linens, making sure to replace them with the most comfortable set I owned. It might be pointless, but if Bella was going to be in agony on my bed for three days straight, I wanted to do what I could to make her as comfortable as possible.

Next, I knew from experience that her senses would be extremely heightened when she first awoke, so I tried to think of any way to keep from overwhelming her. I drew the curtains and filled the room with as many unscented candles as I could find. I wanted soft lighting and very few scent distractions.

When I was finished with that, I had so much nervous energy left that I didn't quite know what to do with myself, so I kept arranging and rearranging items in my room to make them more pleasing to the eye. I knew it wasn't exactly the time to start contemplating the art of feng shui, but I knew that if I stopped long enough to think, then the nagging doubt and worry would set in again. I didn't want to undertake such an important task filled with apprehension.

My wife deserved better than that.

Even if it took every ounce of my strength, I decided that I would usher Bella into this new stage of her life with love... and as much excitement as I could muster.

I looked at the clock and saw that it had only been about an hour and a half since they had left. I was at a loss for what else to do, so I grabbed a notebook, sat down on my leather couch and started compiling a list of all the things that I could look forward to after Bella's change.

No more lonely nights.

I looked at the words and was surprised to realize just how badly I'd wanted this. I had spent over ninety years of my life just sitting around, simply existing during the nights while I listened to my family move on with their lives around me. Sure, I loved spending the nights with Bella while she slept, but I felt actual excitement at the thought of having someone with me every night who I could _talk to..._ and _do things_ with. Which brought me to the next item on my list...

Sex without fear or restraint.

In all honesty, this was probably the thing I was most looking forward to. The last month of married life had been a beautiful, loving experience, but it was always tainted with my fear. I knew that I would never be able to truly let go with her while she was still human. I had to be extremely delicate with how I touched her, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold back as her boldness grew.

I found myself wanting more and more with Bella, and my needy hunger shocked me. I mean, this craving was coming from _me_, the same person who had somehow thought we could spend the rest of Bella's human life together as platonic, courtly lovers. Yeah, it had taken about five minutes after I had relented to her hot blooded little hands and exactly one thrust inside of her welcoming body before I knew just how big of a fool I had been. It was already so amazing with her, I couldn't imagine how much better it would be when I could finally let go. In fact, just thinking about the prospect of having my way with her was rather... arousing.

_Focus, Cullen!_

I shook my head to clear the vivid images from my heated mind and returned to my list, but I just sat there and tapped my pen against the paper. I was stumped. What else could I possibly want other than those two entries? Any little action I thought of enjoying with her post-change were all derivatives of those two things.

It was another thirty minutes before it hit me like a thunderbolt... my final list item.

Forever.

_Forever_. That one word said it all.

That was the summation of every hope and dream I'd ever had for us. Just thinking about it made me lightheaded. I couldn't even move, I just sat there hypnotized.

When I finally walked downstairs to the kitchen an hour later, the smile on my face was still a mile wide.

I knew that the girls would be home before too long, so I went to the fridge and started gathering all of the ingredients I'd stored there the day before. I quietly hummed to myself as I worked, chopping and slicing, mixing and baking. When they walked in the door a short while later I was plating my final dish.

"Edward?" I heard Bella call from the front room.

"In here!" I yelled back, my head buried in the cabinets as I put the last few utensils away.

"What on earth?" she giggled behind me. "What _is_ all this?"

"It's a present," I replied, turning around to face her. " I thought that--" my voice stuck in my throat at the sight of her.

Apparently their big secret meeting was a spa day for the two of them, including a facial and a new hairstyle for Bella. It was nothing drastic, but it was trimmed slightly and shaped so that soft layers fell around her beautiful face, framing it. It was a timeless style, and it would wear well for her through the years to come.

It also made her look very mature... and very seductive.

"Is something wrong?" she asked coyly, her cheeks coloring deeply when she noticed my shock. "Were you saying something?"

"Uh... well, that is... I made you..." I couldn't stop stammering. "Oh, screw it, I can't think straight. You look _stunning_." I reached out and cupped her face, leaning down to kiss her gently, sucking on her bottom lip briefly before letting her go.

"Mmm... I would have gotten my hair cut months ago if I'd known I would get a response like _that_." Bella leaned into me and kissed me again, drawing it out longer than was probably decent, but I certainly wasn't of any disposition to stop her. When she pulled away she finally looked down at the counter top and laughed. "What is all of this food?"

"As I was saying before you so _rudely_ distracted me," I teased, "this is a present for you. I made all of your favorites. Breakfast, lunch and dinner." I walked around the counter, pointing out the different dishes. "There's a Western omelette and sliced fruit, a grilled Reuben with a slice of pickle, and Fettuccine Alfredo with grilled chicken."

"Edward! All of this is for _me_?" She looked at me as if I had gone crazy. "There's no way I can eat it all."

"Well, I know that... but I knew this was going to be the last human food that you would ever eat. I wanted you to be able pick and choose what you wanted." She looked as if I almost had her convinced, so I threw in my secret weapon. "There's cake, too." Her head shot up and her eyes went wide.

"Is it... _chocolate_ cake?" I knew her weaknesses so well.

"You won't find out until you start eating."

Bella dropped her bags unceremoniously on the floor as she ran to sit at the stool I held out, leaving Alice behind to pick them up and take them upstairs, grumbling the entire way about improper treatment of designer labels.

"Mmm... Ewward... dis is soo good!" she mumbled around a mouthful of omelette. I watched as she took large bites of each plate, closing her eyes and concentrating on the flavors as they played across her tongue. After she slurped the last few long noodles off her fork she looked at me and smiled. "Well, I can easily say that was the best multi-meal I've ever had. But now I want cake!"

"Oh, I suppose you earned it," I smiled, and was struck with the realization that I had done much more smiling today than I had ever thought I would. I pulled the cover off the last tray on the counter to reveal a small personal sized chocolate cake, smothered in thick fudge frosting.

"Oh... come to momma," Bella moaned, and I couldn't believe how erotic it sounded. She attacked the small cake, taking large bites and sucking her fork clean after every swallow. At one point, her pink tongue darted out and cleaned away a small streak of fudge on her lip and I had to choke back a groan.

"I hope you don't think less of me," she smacked her lips loudly, "but I am not leaving this seat until I eat every last bite of this."

_As long as you don't think less of me for hiding a very painful erection on the other side of this counter._

"Mmm... I definitely think... that chocolate is going to be what I miss eating most," she said around her last few sensual bites. "What do you miss?"

"Well, it's not really like that, Bella. It's been so long, for one, but also, once the thirst takes over, it's as if your body doesn't really remember any other craving. For _food_, at least." I added pointedly, stifling another moan at the bright blush that spread across her skin.

"But is there anything that you remember really liking?"

I let my mind reach back into the dark corners of my past, searching through the murkiness and pain, trying desperately to latch onto a fond memory from a childhood that seemed almost fictional to me now. Suddenly I found it, and pulled it as closely to the front of my mind as I could.

A small boy and his mother. A crowd of people all around. Loud noises and bright lights.

"I remember the first time I ever ate Fairy Floss," I said, a faraway look in my eyes. "My mother had taken me to the fair one summer when I was a child. I remember watching the man behind the counter spinning this long paper cone around and around, and when he was done it was covered in this huge blue cloud. I wouldn't stop whining until she bought me one. I remember the strange feeling of it dissolving on my tongue when I tried to bite it. I can remember the smell very clearly, but I only remember that it was very sweet. I'm not sure that I actually _remember_ the taste, only liking it."

"Are you talking about cotton candy?"

"Yes, that's what it's called now."

"Aw, that is so cute! Little Edward eating cotton candy." She climbed off the stool and joined me on the other side of the counter, wrapping her arms around my waist before kissing me softly on the chin. "I don't know why, but I don't think I would have ever guessed that. It's so hard to imagine you as a child."

"I know what you mean. I lived it and I have trouble picturing it." I leaned down and captured her lips, kissing her gently as I pulled her into me, holding her tightly in my arms.

"Edward?" she whispered into my chest. "I'm ready." I kissed the top of her head and pulled back far enough to meet her eyes.

"Are you sure? I know this is what you want, and I swear this will be the last time that I ask, but are you absolutely positive that you are ready?" Her gaze never faltered when she answered me.

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life. I was meant for this. Meant for you. Meant for _us_."

For the first time when it came to this subject, I believed her... and what's more, I agreed.

"Then let's get started," I said quietly, taking her hand and leading her back upstairs.

Neither of us were very surprised to find a receiving line waiting for us outside my bedroom. My entire family, led by Alice, took turns hugging Bella and wishing her luck. Even Rosalie begrudgingly patted her on the shoulder and managed to mumble a few non-condescending words.

As I followed Bella into the room, Carlisle stopped me with a hand on my arm. _Never doubt yourself, son. You can do this. _I nodded quickly to let him know that I had understood and slowly closed the door behind me.

When I turned around, it was to find Bella standing shyly in the middle of the room, not quite sure what to do with her arms, switching rapidly between crossing them and dropping them to her sides. I knew how she felt. Now that we were finally here, I was more nervous than I had been on our wedding night. However, I knew that I needed to be strong for Bella. I didn't want her to enter into this with any fear or misgivings about what was going to happen.

"Do you need anything? Is something wrong?" I couldn't place the questioning look on her face.

"Um... no. I was only wondering if I should... wear anything? I mean, Alice bought me something nice for after, but I wasn't sure about... _during_."

"Well, if it would make you feel more secure to be clothed, you will probably want to wear something very comfortable and easy to change out of. Once the transformation sets in, you will be in great pain and you could sweat a lot. I want to be able to try and keep you comfortable. Perhaps you could put a stack of shirts by the bed and I can change them for you if needed."

"Well, perhaps I'll just wear something light for now," she mused, "but I don't suppose I need to be covered the whole time. I don't want you to have to keep changing me like an invalid. Perhaps only if someone else needs to be in here for any reason?"

"That sounds good to me. But I would never consider you an invalid, Bella. It's my job to take care of you when you need it."

"I know," she smiled. "I'm... gonna go have a final human moment." She grabbed something from the dresser and went into the bathroom. When she returned a few minutes later she was wearing a thin cotton nightshirt. I held out my hand to her and she joined me, sitting down on the bed facing each other. "So what are we supposed to do now, exactly? Just... bite?"

"Pretty much, yes. But we can go as slow or as fast as you want. Do you have any preference?"

"Well, I know that we decided it would probably be too risky to do it while making love. I understand that."

"I just don't want to lose control and hurt you, Bella. It's not that I find the thought unpleasant."

"Me either. It actually sounds rather... erotic." She looked down bashfully before continuing. "Um... I understand that you don't want to be completely out of control, but I was wondering if we might be able to at least do _something_ to lead up to it." She looked back up to meet my gaze, a definite sign that this was important to her, regardless the amount of embarrassment she might be feeling. "I mean, It seems awkward to me to just... bite. I think it would feel more natural to happen during some kind of closeness, don't you? Otherwise I'm worried that I'll be bracing myself the entire time, just waiting for it to happen."

"So you want me to distract you, is that it?" I teased, though we could both hear the nervousness in my voice.

"Well, I think if anyone can do it, you can. You seem to have a knack for making me lose track of my surroundings." She smiled seductively and reached over, putting her hand on mine. "How about you just kiss me, Edward? Just kiss me and touch me and don't stop. I'll never even think about it happening if you kiss me first; it will just feel right."

I didn't see anything wrong with it when she put it like that. I reached up and cupped her face with my hands, leaning slowly towards her mouth. When my lips hovered right over hers I whispered against them.

"I love you, Bella. Forever."

I closed the gap between us, letting my firm mouth settle on her soft one. She kissed me back eagerly, bringing her hands up quickly to sink into my hair. I felt her sweet breath fanning over my lips as I deepened the kiss, smelling faint traces of chocolate mixed with the honey of her mouth. It was intoxicating.

I lowered her slowly to the mattress, never letting go of her lips, my hands beginning to wander along curves that I knew better now than my own body. She made delicious little mewling noises against my mouth when I cupped her breasts more firmly, slowly turning into deep moans when I covered her body with my own.

Bella wrapped her legs around my waist as I kissed her, the entire action occurring so quickly that I didn't even realize what had happened until I felt her grind herself back against me. I knew that I needed to distance myself somewhat before I got carried away, so I pulled away slightly until I was laying to her side. Before she could balk at my absence, I slid my leg between her thighs, rubbing lightly against her wet heat, trying to ignore the throbbing of my erection at her hip.

I flicked the tip of my tongue along her lips, thrilling when she opened to me. We had always been cautious when kissing open-mouthed, but I knew that it wouldn't matter for much longer, and I couldn't fight my growing hunger for her. Keeping my teeth covered, I slid my cool tongue just inside, licking and tasting the wonderful essence of my wife. She sucked me deeper still, swirling her own velvet tongue around mine, swallowing my moans as they tore free from my soul.

It was always this way for us; Bella had been right about that. We always completely lost ourselves in each other. The moment our lips touched, the outside world ceased to exist. I was hoping to use that to my advantage and keep her thoroughly distracted. I wanted her last thoughts in this life to be of pleasure.

I slid my fingers down from her ribcage, not stopping until I was sliding along the smooth skin of her thigh. I moved my hand closer to her heat, replacing my knee with my fingers as she sucked harder on my tongue. Our moans mingled together when I slipped one long finger between her moist folds and felt that she was already soaked for me. Somewhere in the back of my mind, the selfish wish surfaced that she would still be able to feel as slick with her need after the change as she did now. I was always amazed at how drenched her body could get for me and I wanted to be able to enjoy it properly.

I added another finger, dipping them in her juices before dragging them upward and swirling around her tightening bundle of nerves. Once I was able to think past the moisture that was pooling rapidly beneath my fingertips, I noticed that something felt... different. Slicker. There was less resistance... it was more slippery. Somehow she felt... _smoother_.

"Bella?" I whispered against her lips.

"Mmm, don't stop!" she gasped. I pulled back far enough to glance down at my handiwork, never slowing my pace. What I saw made my cold blood boil.

"What...?" I had to swallow the venom that was collecting in my mouth before I could speak again. "What is this? What have you done, Bella?"

It was all gone. The dark, downy curls that I had grown quite accustomed to over the last month were nowhere to be seen. What met my eyes instead was slick, smooth, glistening flesh.

She was _bare_.

"You don't like it?" her tiny voice squeaked against my neck.

"It's not that I don't _like_ it," I somehow spoke, my voice sounding rough from the venom pouring down my throat. "I just didn't expect it." I could tell from her tone that she was worried at my reaction, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from what I was looking at long enough to meet her gaze.

I could see _everything_. I watched as my fingers slid through the moist folds, picking up speed. I changed direction, watching as two long, pale fingers sank into her tight opening. I could see her muscles gripping at me when I tried to pull them out before sliding them back in deeper. I could see her nectar dripping freely down my hand.

I had never been so hard in my life.

"Edward!" she cried into my skin, her heartbeat drumming in my ears. "That feels so... _intense_. I can feel you touching me... so much more."

"Bella," I panted, finally glancing at her flushed face. "This is the most erotic thing that I have ever seen." I curled my fingers inside her, pushing with more force, causing her to thrust back against me. I moved my mouth to the shell of her ear, licking it quickly before adding in a low growl, "I can't wait until I can bury my face here and devour you... like I have always dreamt of doing."

I swallowed her cries as I took her lips again, kissing her more roughly than I had ever allowed myself before. I knew that I needed to keep a tight rein on my lust, but it was getting harder and harder to remember when Bella smelled so tempting. Our tongues battled once more for dominance, tasting each others' need. I added the pressure of my thumb to her clitoris while I moved my hand faster inside her, encouraging her to ride my fingers harder. I started to notice a building friction in my own body and realized that I had been grinding myself against her in my excitement.

I could tell from the pounding of the pulse in her veins that she was getting close. With every pump of her heart, the hauntingly sweet scent of her blood was calling to me louder and louder. My hands were everywhere at once... inside her... stroking her... loving her. My mouth was everywhere at once... kissing her lips... her chin... her neck... her _throat_.

Her pulse became my own, my body throbbing to the tune of her blood as it sang for me. I had never listened to its erotic melody quite so closely before. I moved against her with stronger thrusts, reveling in the delicious friction that our bodies were creating together. My fingers pressed into her more firmly as I felt her climax draw near.

"Edward... Yesss... oh _God!_" she moaned, her legs starting to tremble. I continued kissing along the column of her neck, licking and sucking, tasting her vibrant flesh. As her body began shaking wildly under me, her hands went from gripping my shoulders to plunging into my hair, anchoring me tightly against her her throat, her jugular pounding for me beneath my lips. I could smell its eagerness... its willingness. My own body was beginning to quake, the combination of her movements and her scent becoming too much for me.

I found the sweet spot on her throat and kissed her softly one more time before whispering against her skin, "_Forever_." I did something then that I had been fighting from the very first moment that I had smelled Bella's addictive scent.

I let instinct take over.

I opened my mouth slowly, baring my teeth, and pierced the butter-soft skin of my beautiful wife.

Many things happened at once after that. Her precious life began flowing between my lips, and it filled me with the most unbelievable sense of euphoria as I swallowed it greedily. I took one long, steady pull after another, feeling her scorching hot perfection radiate through me.

"_Edward!_ I love you!" Bella cried out, her body clamping down on my fingers tightly and her hands holding me at her throat with more strength than I'd ever known her capable of. The taste of her rich blood in my mouth mixed with the feeling of her sudden orgasm underneath me sent me over the edge as well. I came violently, snarling against her throat before throwing my head back and growling loudly at the top of my lungs.

When I was able to focus my thoughts again, I was instantly struck with panic at what I had done. I looked down, terrified at what I might find, but was surprised to see what looked like a sleeping Bella. At first I worried that I had taken too much and killed her, but I could already hear her pulse starting a lazy beat again. She looked no different than she usually did after a particularly strong climax, and in typical Bella fashion it appeared that she had passed out.

I spotted fresh trickles of crimson beginning to spill from her wound, so I quickly lapped up the droplets with my tongue. Ignoring the shudder that wracked my body and the instant re-hardening of my erection, I laved the open flesh with my saliva, forcing it to reseal. I kept waiting for the screams to begin, but after five minutes there was still nothing. I held my hand to her cheek, looking for any sign of strain, but there were no indications of even the slightest amount of discomfort yet.

I left her side only briefly, running to the restroom and cleaning myself up, quickly changing into a fresh pair of jeans. While I was there, I took a moment to calm myself down. I couldn't believe how intensely pleasurable that had been, and how badly I only wanted more. Every time I remembered her sweet taste I was overcome with hunger and lust, so I tried to focus on the task at hand... Bella's change.

When I returned to the bedroom, I noticed that she had shifted into the fetal position. On closer inspection, I saw that she was starting to tremble slightly. It was _something_, but what? This was not the normal routine for someone who had just been bitten. I had never cursed my lack of insight into her thoughts more than I did at that moment.

I looked at her face again, wondering what was going on behind the peaceful facade, when suddenly her eyes flew open and she let out the most bloodcurdling scream I had ever heard. Her features contorted with pain and her entire body twisted and arched off the bed.

_Oh God, baby... I'm so sorry._

I felt so helpless, but I knew that there was nothing I could do to ease her agony. Previous experience told me that this could go on for days with no respite. I pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat with her, watching her shake and scream for the better part of an hour, sending silent pleas out for her quick recovery.

_Please... just be alright. Hurry back to me. _

Before much longer, something inside her started to... shift. The pained cries began to subside, and in their place came the moaning. Deep, loud moaning. I wouldn't have thought much about the sound if it weren't for the fact that I _knew_ this moaning. This was not Bella in pain. It was at the exact moment of that realization that her scent hit me.

_Lust_. Bella's lust. Magnified about tenfold.

For some strange reason, Bella was becoming aroused.

I watched as her eyes drifted closed again and her hands began a slow trail up her body, lifting her shirt and caressing her tightening peaks when she encountered them. She started rubbing her thighs together in agitation as if she knew she needed something, but she couldn't remember what it was. Her hands continued their torturous path across her skin, almost as if it were against her will since she still appeared unconscious, causing her to make the most hypnotic little whimpers in her throat.

I could smell her need; it was more potent than any other fragrance in the world, and it was making me hard enough to cut glass. I was in actual _pain_, my dick was so hard.

I leaned forward and pulled her shirt back down, making sure she was as covered as possible before walking slowly and awkwardly to the door. I did my best to adjust myself in my jeans, trying to alleviate some of the aching pressure, and then stuck my head into the hall. I called quietly for Carlisle and he appeared at my side within an instant.

"Is something wrong, Edward?" he whispered, following me into the room.

"That's why I called you in here," I replied, running my hands through my hair anxiously. "I'm not exactly sure what's going on."

"We heard her screams downstairs earlier. It sounded... right... for lack of a better word. What has you worried?" A loud moan broke through the silence as soon as he finished speaking.

"That!" I gestured towards the bed where the sound had emanated from. We both turned to find Bella writhing in the sheets, a heavy sheen of sweat coating her body. She was panting rapidly and clawing at the neckline of her shirt, as if she were angry at the offending material for getting in her way.

"What happened?" Carlisle stepped closer and switched into doctor mode, immediately checking her vitals. Her eyes were still closed, as if in a trance, but when he placed his hand at her throat to measure her pulse she recoiled from his touch, grimacing. "Hmm... that's odd."

"Odd?! Carlisle, what is going on? Everything seemed fine once it got started... although it took longer than I thought to begin... but now? This isn't right!" I couldn't keep the panicked tone from my voice.

"There was a delay? How long?"

"A few minutes. Less than ten. Why?"

"Well, it usually starts immediately, at first contact. I've never seen any delay before. I'm wondering... perhaps you didn't give her enough venom? It might have taken a while to enter her system properly."

"I don't see how that's possible. I've bitten before. I'm not proud of it, but I have. There was always an immediate reaction before they were... disposed of. And that was with much less venom than I used tonight." He considered what I told him for a moment before getting an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Edward, there's no delicate way to ask this, so please bear with me. Have you and Bella been using any protection?"

"No," I answered honestly. "We discussed this before the wedding. You and I both agreed that any traces of venom were so slight that it wouldn't pose any threat to her."

"Well, I still don't think it poses any _threat_... but what if she has somehow developed some sort of an immunity to you? I'm not trying to pry, but it certainly seems as though she's had an ample amount of exposure over the last few weeks." The look he gave me made me feel like an ill-mannered child being scolded.

_Sweet Christ, kill me now. Just strike me down and end this humiliation. _

"That might explain the slow reaction time, but there definitely _was_ a reaction. She screamed for nearly an hour, and it looked just like all of our changes did. Until now... now she's acting... _aroused_." I whispered the last word, as if it were a dark secret.

"Hmm... if she has developed an immunity, and I know that's only a theory, but she would probably need more than anyone else has in the past. For all we know, it could be wearing off. You may need to keep biting her, Edward. It might help speed up the process."

Exactly how much restraint was I supposed to conjure up tonight? I barely stopped myself in time earlier; I didn't like the idea of tempting fate. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Carlisle."

"Just humor me, please. I'm interested to see if there are any changes. Here," he grabbed her wrist in an attempt to lift it up towards my mouth, but was surprised to have it yanked away from him. Bella had flinched away again, acting very agitated at the contact. "That's strange. She did it again as soon as I touched her. Edward, you try." When I didn't move he sighed and looked me in the eye. "Please? I'm only trying to help you figure out what's going on."

I repeated his actions, slowly taking Bella's wrist between my fingers and lifting it up. She did not flinch this time, but she moaned again. I had to bite back a moan myself; when I touched her I felt a jolt of electricity, as if the usual electric spark that connected us was on hyperdrive. I raised her delicate wrist to my lips, turning it until I found the the thickest blue veins, and nipped her flesh a second time. I tried to avoid drinking any more from her, but as soon as I smelled her sweet ambrosia I was swallowing it hungrily.

I could taste myself there, already flowing inside her body from the last bite. What I had found erotic earlier when I bit her was quickly turning out to be nothing compared to the taste of our two flavors combined. I was falling further under the spell of the liquid fire I was drinking when Carlisle interrupted me.

"Edward, stop! There will be nothing left to change if you don't let up." I pulled away slowly, licking at the wound to close it up. We watched her closely, looking for any shift in her behavior. We didn't have to wait long.

She started shaking violently, but instead of letting out another pained scream she threw her head back and gasped, "_Edward!_" followed immediately by a deep moan. Her head started tossing back and forth and her pulse began pounding in my ears. Carlisle looked as if he was about to say something, but before he could form the words, he averted his eyes quickly across the room to stare at a spot on the wall. Puzzled at his behavior, I looked back down to find that Bella had slipped a hand between her legs and started... touching herself... furiously. The look on her face could only be described as pure desperation.

_Holy fuck!_ I had never seen her do that before and it was not helping with the uncomfortable situation in my pants, regardless of the fact that my father was standing two feet away from us. However, I knew that she would be completely mortified if she knew that Carlisle had seen this, so I put my hand on her arm to slow her actions.

Big. Fucking. Mistake.

It all happened so fast that I could barely believe it. The instant she felt my skin touch hers and that jolt of electricity shot through us again, she cried out loudly and grabbed my hand, shoving it between her thighs and straight into her drenched pussy. Before I could even react she started thrusting against me, and after only two pumps of her hips she was screaming and shaking, coming against my fingers and soaking me with her wetness.

I just stood there... dumbfounded. She hadn't even opened her eyes.

"So... _that_ just happened," Carlisle said uncomfortably, still staring at the wall and looking as if he would rather be anywhere else in the world than right here at this moment.

"Uh... yeah. Sorry," I apologized sheepishly, not having any idea what to do now. I dislodged my hand from between Bella's thighs and turned away, discreetly sucking my fingers clean and trying to hide the shudder that her taste sent through me. I could no longer ignore the throbbing pain that was now my dick, and when I looked down I noticed that a wet spot was beginning to form on the denim that was barely containing my weeping erection. A quick look back at Bella showed that she was already revving up for another round, her whimpers getting louder as her hands started traveling familiar territory again.

_There is no fucking way that I am going to survive this night with my sanity intact._

"Edward... this is highly irregular. There is nothing about this that I have ever seen before. While it _does_ appear that she is changing, it's almost as if--" he stopped himself. I listened for his thoughts to betray him, but he silenced those, too.

"What? It's almost as if _what_, Carlisle?"

"Well... it's almost as if..." he glanced briefly at Bella, shooting his eyes back to me instantly. I think if he could have blushed he would have. "She's reacting to your venom as if it were an aphrodisiac."

"How is that _possible_?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, even though the evidence was writhing on the bed before me.

"I have absolutely no idea. There never seems to be any easy explanation when it comes to you two. You have always had such a strong connection with each other. Perhaps that is carrying over to this."

"You mean the fact that she's my 'singer'? You think that is somehow connected to this?"

"I don't know for certain. I've never known anyone personally that has had this experience before. I've heard of singers, but the term is usually used to explain why a vampire was compelled to kill a human regardless of the risk. They were drawn to the victim so intensely that all thoughts of restraint and self-preservation flew out the window. So I can honestly say that I've never known of any vampire who changed his singer. Perhaps this would be the normal reaction. I hate to say it, but your guess is truly as good as mine."

"But what am I supposed to do over the next few days with her acting like this? I spent all this time preparing myself to stand watch over her while she was in agony. How am I supposed to help her now?"

"I should think that would be obvious, Edward." He looked even more uncomfortable, and in that moment I couldn't have told you which one of us was more embarrassed. "In a way, she _is_ in agony right now, and you are the only one who can help to alleviate her discomfort."

Could I really do this? She seemed to recognize it was me when I touched her... she came undone the second our skin made contact. She knew it was me, but she couldn't communicate with me. It was like she was stuck in a sex coma, full of lust and unable to ask for what she needed. I was so torn. Everything inside me was screaming to lose myself in her body, but I hated that I had no way of knowing if she liked what I was doing. I was a firm believer in feedback. I had spent so long living in fear of going too far and hurting her that I relied heavily on her responses whenever we were together.

I wasn't positive that I could do this, but I knew damn well that I couldn't _not_ do it. Bella needed me, and I had to do my best to be there for her.

As if she somehow knew what I was debating, Bella chose that moment to start moaning again. Her hand had found its destination, and she was stroking herself faster and faster. My painful cock made the decision for me in that moment when it started pounding even harder, leaking freely, as if it were weeping for the chance to plunge inside of her once again.

Somehow I managed to gather up every ounce of my self control and turn to Carlisle. "I understand what needs to be done now. I think... I think it would be best if you left."

He nodded quickly. "Of course. I'll be downstairs if you should need me."

"No," I said, interrupting him on his way to the door. "I want you to _leave_. And take everyone else with you when you go."

"Edward, are you sure? What if something happens? I think that we are all mature enough to handle the situation."

"I don't care. If I need anything I'll call you." My tone left no room for arguing. I looked back at Bella and saw that her hypnotic writhing had increased. I swallowed down a fresh wave of venom at the sight. "We need some privacy."

He looked as if he wanted to protest but thought better of it before sighing deeply. "Perhaps we are all due for an extended hunting trip."

"I hear there's some good game in Canada this time of year," I replied. _Here's your hat, what's your hurry, Carlisle._

He left then, patting me on the shoulder and mumbling a quiet, "Good luck." I could tell from his thoughts that he didn't envy what I had in store for me.

As soon as he left the room I was back at Bella's side. I could hear the others downstairs getting ready to leave and trying to pump Carlisle for details. I would have preferred to wait until everyone had left the house, but my body would not let me stay away from her for one second longer and I knew they would all be gone soon.

She was still rubbing herself, her hand slipping and sliding along her drenched slit, dragging her dripping fingers up and circling her clit roughly. She was spreading so much moisture around that I could hear every movement, and it was driving me insane with need. She kept rubbing and rubbing, but her features only looked more tortured, as if she couldn't quite reach what she was looking for.

I leaned over her shaking body and whispered into her ear. "Here baby... let me help you." I stretched my arm out and covered her hand once again, bracing myself against the now familiar jolt of electricity when our skin touched. Instead of screaming this time, she stilled, calmed at my return. "I'm here now, Bella. I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna make it better." I pulled her arm free and brought it to my lips, sucking and licking her fingers clean as I replaced her hand with my own. I growled around her slick digits in my mouth, her flavor on my tongue only fueling my lust.

I sank my fingertips deep into her glistening folds, sliding inside her with one swift movement, feeling her walls clamp down around me at my sudden intrusion. I set up a steady pace, thrusting first two, then three fingers as far as I could reach, pulling them out slowly only to shove them back inside her again even harder. Bella threw her head back against the pillow and groaned loudly, bucking her hips into my hand at a much faster pace than we had ever used before.

Although she appeared unconscious, her body was still working on lust autopilot. She pulled her fingers from between my lips and dragged them down the front of my body, landing on the painful and now prominent bulge in the front of my pants and squeezing. Hard. I hissed at the contact, trying to pull away before I embarrassed myself again, but she would have none of it. Realizing that there was a barrier in the way, her hand began tugging at the material of my jeans, looking for the opening. I knew that I wouldn't win a battle that I didn't really want to fight, so I used my free hand to help pop open the buttons at my fly, freeing myself in one swift move.

Bella's hot hand wrapped around me eagerly, smoothing the leaking fluid away from the tip and back down over my shaft. _"Fuck!"_ I cried out, completely taken by surprise at her deft manipulation of my body in her current state. She never faltered, stroking my rigid flesh every bit as ardently as I was hers. When I tried to look down I noticed that my shirt was in the way, and since I couldn't handle not seeing what she was doing to me for one second longer, I reached up to the neck of my shirt and ripped it off in one long tear. Now, with nothing obstructing my view, I was free to watch her delicate hand working me into a frenzy.

While I watched, I never stopped pumping my fingers inside her, sliding my thumb up to circle around her swollen clit as I added more pressure. My hand was dripping in her juices as it moved, and I couldn't decide what was more erotic to watch, me pleasuring her or her pleasuring me. I also couldn't keep from moving my hips with each new stroke of her hand, the entire event quickly becoming more than I could handle. I knew I was done for when Bella started pulling me towards her mouth.

She had turned towards me, still bucking her hips against my hand, and moved towards the edge of the bed where I was standing. Her grip on the base of my cock began tightening until she was tugging my body forward, and I swear it looked as if she were sniffing me out like a nursing puppy whose eyes hadn't opened yet. As soon as she was close enough to smell where I was, her lips parted and her wet tongue began licking at me, trying to reach the tip. Before I realized what I was doing, I shifted forward and rubbed the swollen, leaking tip against the corner of her mouth. I watched as she turned towards it and licked a thick, pearly drop of fluid from the end before latching onto it like it was delivering vital sustenance.

"Holy shit!" I ground out between my teeth, feeling as if I would go insane from the pleasure. Her hungry mouth worked my shaft as my fingers curled inside her again, feeling for that rough patch of turgid skin that would bring about her release. Bella's legs began trembling, but she never once let up her worship of my erection with her lips, even screaming around it when her climax was triggered by my searching fingertips. Her entire body convulsed, flooding my hand with her fluids as she rode it out, and I lost every last ounce of my composure, exploding down her throat in a sudden torrent.

I slowly removed myself from Bella's body, from both her mouth and her throbbing sex, and after leaning down to kiss her flushed cheek I whispered once again. "That was amazing, love. I can only hope that you liked it, too." I thought that the extensive amount of her nectar on my hand was a definite sign of a positive reaction, and I couldn't resist sucking my fingers clean yet again.

And just like that, I was hard all over again.

I kicked my jeans off the rest of the way and walked around to the other side of the bed, crawling in next to her and pulling her heated body up against mine. I removed her soaking nightshirt, wanting to be as close to her as possible after experiencing something so earth-shattering, and I was also hoping that the coolness of my skin might help to comfort her even more. She appeared a bit more at ease, but I could tell it was fleeting. I held her closely for a while, letting her rest when she could, but before long she was whimpering again and acting pained. It seemed as if her 'aphrodisiac' was wearing off and the burning anguish was trying to set in.

I hated seeing her in pain, and I started wondering if the amount of venom used would effect the speed of the change. Since Bella was having such an unexpected response to my initial bites, I thought that perhaps I could find a way to keep her aroused and pleasured rather than tortured and miserable.

I leaned over her restless form, kissing along the side of her neck that was still unmarked. Quickly searching out the strongest pulse point, I made another small incision with my teeth, just enough to let more venom flow. I tried very hard to resist the siren call of her blood this time, but I couldn't stop myself from tasting the tiniest drop as I resealed her cut. It was still heavenly, but I could definitely tell that the venom was making its way even further through her system than earlier.

It happened much like before. Within moments Bella was shaking and sputtering, and less than a minute after that she was moaning again, her scent filling the air between us. It was like someone had flipped a switch, turning on her arousal at will. I was instantly hard against her hip again, and with no clothing between us now it was impossible to hide. She felt it, even in her distracted state, and immediately began rubbing up against me.

I was hurting for her again. I couldn't believe how quickly she was able to affect me, with just the slightest shift in her scent, but I felt as if my sanity was at stake with each new rub of her body. I leaned over and licked along the erect peak of one nipple, circling it slowly with my cold tongue before sucking it into my mouth. Her loud groan told me that she definitely liked that. I slid my hand down to her wetness, not surprised to find her already soaked for me again. This time, touching was not enough. I needed to _taste_.

I slid down the length of her fevered body, shifting until I was in between her legs. I placed my hands on her creamy thighs and slowly spread them wider, looking at the beautiful vision before me. Bella's surprise waxing left so much more for the eye to take in. I could see every tiny bit of smooth, pale flesh, and she was getting more swollen and pink by the second. There was nothing hidden from me now, and I could see that her honey had drenched the silky folds until it was slowly dripping down to her inner thighs. She was more than ready for anything that I wanted to give her, and right now, more than anything else, that was my tongue.

I parted her gently with my thumbs, spreading her so that I could see every soft, pink petal open for me. Her swollen clitoris was completely engorged, darker than the rest of her, and I knew I would not last another moment without taking it with my lips. I did just that. I leaned forward slowly, the anticipation killing me, and placed the most gentle soft kiss on her there. I had wanted to taste Bella directly with my mouth for so long that I was afraid to start too quickly, worried that I would harm her in my haste. After a few more soft, slow kisses against her clit I couldn't resist parting my lips and letting the tip of my tongue flick against her. She cried out then, parting her legs even wider and shoving her hands into my hair, pulling me further into her wet heat.

_Slow. Slow. Gentle, Edward. Don't rush. _

I licked her dripping folds again, this time starting lower and dragging my tongue up the entire length of her slit. I wasn't prepared for how good it would taste. Devouring her directly from the source of her need was much more potent than simply licking my fingers clean. My cock felt as if it could explode at any second, throbbing and aching from nothing but the taste of her sweet pussy. I kept licking, over and over, sucking up all of her juices. I let her pull me into her until I was rubbing my entire face against her, drenching myself in her essence.

Her blood started pounding in my ears and I knew that she was going to come for me again. Her legs started to tighten around me when I slid my tongue inside her, fucking her with my mouth. She began bucking her hips into my face, crying with her pleasure, her firm grip in my hair never letting go. I slid my tongue back up and circled her clit one final time before sucking it into my mouth and sending her over the edge. I was so turned on that I couldn't take it any more. I needed her so badly and tasting her only intensified my desire.

I was barely lucid enough to know that I wanted to keep her at this heightened state of arousal if I was going to do what I wanted to do next, so I turned my head towards the loud pounding of her pulse in my ears and found her thick, tempting femoral artery waiting for me right inside her inner thigh. Without taking any more time to worry about it, I opened my mouth quickly and bit the inside of her thigh, rougher than I had intended but barely able to control myself. Her blood flowed thicker here, and somehow it was even sweeter. I took a long pull from her, swallowing hungrily, knowing that this would be the last I would ever taste from her human life, and I had definitely saved the best for last.

Having me bite her so closely to the source of her pleasure sent Bella over the edge again, she was screaming and shaking around me, and after I sealed the wound I took another long lick of her swollen folds, combining the taste of her blood and her honey in my mouth. I couldn't stop eating her, she was too addictive. Somehow this sent her over the edge yet again, and this time I was startled to feel her fluids hit me in the face.

_Wait a minute. Did she just... squirt?_ That was new. And enough to make me lose my fucking mind.

I shifted suddenly until I was on my knees between her legs, looking down at the most gorgeous, hypnotic pussy I could have ever wished for. I couldn't wait any longer, and I was hurting so badly for her I had no idea how long I would even last. I grabbed her thighs and wrapped them around my waist, bringing my leaking cock up to position myself at her entrance. I was so hard and swollen that the tip almost looked purple, which I didn't know was possible and had never seen since my own change over ninety years ago. The only thing I knew for certain was that our two bodies next to each other made for the most gorgeous color combinations I had ever seen. Pearlescent purple and glistening pink, sliding together, until one slowly entered the other.

I watched as I disappeared inside her welcoming heat, her body opening and accepting me inch by agonizingly slow inch. When I was in up to the hilt I leaned forward and kissed her lips, wishing for her to come back to me sooner rather than later. I didn't like her not looking at me. I spent so much of my time gazing into her eyes when we made love that this felt strange, almost profane. But I knew that it still wouldn't stop me. I needed her too badly to stop, and if her ecstatic cries were anything to go on, she felt the same way.

I slid myself out, almost to the edge, before kissing her lips again and plunging back inside. I could feel her muscles gripping me as I moved inside her, stretching to accommodate me and tightening to milk me dry. I was surprised to feel my climax building to quickly, but after only a few more thrusts I was exploding inside her, spilling my fluids deep within her hungry body. It felt absolutely amazing, but I did not leave her then like I normally would. I wanted her still, my cock refusing to relent, and I continued thrusting inside her glorious body.

I loved her slowly, thrusting gently at first, never leaving her. She was responding more rapidly now, and her hips were pumping back into me faster and faster. I lost track of the time, loving her nonstop, moving inside her for hours. We had countless orgasms, Bella coming undone around me and pulling me deeper into her until I would explode again, but we never did stop. We would slow down and speed up, but never stop.

I started to notice that she was beginning to feel different around me and under my hands as I stroked her flesh. Her breasts had become more firm and cool to the touch. Her abdomen looked more toned, somehow more perfect than before, as if that were possible. She was gripping me tighter from the inside as I moved in her, and soon after that she was thrusting back with an alarming strength. I sped up my movements, feeling the shift in her. Something was different, and it felt unbelievable. I could feel myself building up to another climax, but this one felt much more urgent. Whatever was happening, my body knew that this was the culmination of all of my efforts.

I started thrusting harder... rougher. I let go. Bella answered every movement with one of her own, even stronger. I wasn't scared of hurting her, I could tell that her body would accept me now. Her cries began escalating as I sped up... faster, faster, harder, deeper. She was gripping me so tightly from the inside that it almost hurt, but it was the most pleasurable pain I had ever known. I felt that imminent pressure building as another climax approached, but it felt so much more significant than anything else I'd ever felt in my entire life.

Bella was responding much more to my actions now, and as I felt myself getting closer her arms reached up and wrapped around me, holding me tightly... almost _too_ tightly. I thrust again, hitting an even deeper spot, and I felt her gripping and milking me tighter than I ever thought possible. I looked up just in time to see something that sent me over the edge into oblivion.

Crimson eyes. Smiling back at me.

I felt like everything in my body exploded at once then. I came unglued, snarling and growling at the top of my lungs, blown away by the beauty of every single thing I was seeing and feeling. I pounded her faster than I knew I could move as I spilled every last drop of my lust into her, and she met me thrust for thrust, snarling and growling her own release into the night.

When I finished I collapsed on her, almost tired for the first time in a century. I felt strong, firm arms hold me closely until I could collect myself enough to look up at her again.

Crimson eyes. Still smiling. Full of love.

I smiled back slowly and took her lips in what would have been a crushing kiss before. The relief that I felt threatened to completely overwhelm me. I deepened the kiss before slowly pulling away, kissing her again gently before whispering against her lips.

"Welcome back, my love. Thank you for finding your way back to me so quickly."

She sighed beneath me and smiled.

"Thank you for leading the way." Her voice sounded like a choir of angels singing in my ear.

We kissed again then, gentle and soft, but for the first time it wasn't out of necessity. When we pulled apart we looked into each others' eyes for what seemed like days, and when we spoke again it was to whisper the very same thing, at the very same time.

"_Forever."_

The End

***

****

*****

So, did she get her money's worth?? Click that review button and let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
